1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system. In particular, the present invention relates to a small-sized speaker system having a very excellent bass-range reproduction capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made for many years to reproduce bass with small-sized speakers. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 50-39123 describes a technique for opposing speaker units to each other to synthesize acoustic waves. This publication describes the capability of increasing the sound pressure of bass by synthesizing acoustic waves, which was difficult to implement with previous small-sized speakers.
The technique described in the above publication increases the sound pressure by outputting acoustic waves from the two speaker units in such a manner that the acoustic waves have an identical phase, amplitude, and waveform. Thus, the technique cannot widen a bass reproduction band using the small-sized speakers.
In addition, in order to assist bass reproduction carried out by the small-sized speakers, a technique has been proposed which uses port tubes to increase deep bass reproduction. This technique, however, is disadvantageous in that it may be subjected to wind noise to reduce the sound quality. Further, the conventional technique using port tubes has not been reported to fully widen the bass reproduction band.
As described above, in the field of small-sized woofers, the object to widen the bass reproduction band without reducing the sound quality has not been attained for many years.
The present invention is provided to solve this conventional problem, and it is an object thereof to provide a small-sized speaker system having a very excellent bass-range reproduction capability.